Draft folder
Draft folder is a character song by Shirabe Tsukuyomi. It was never heard in the anime, Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ along with other songs such as Stand up! Lady!!, Luminous Gate, Todoke Happy♡Uta Zukin! and Happy Smile Vacation. It was released on August 16, 2017 within the sixth AXZ character song album. Tracklist #Melodious Moonlight #Draft folder #Melodious Moonlight (Off vocal) #Draft folder (Off vocal) Credits *Composer: Ryōta Suemasu *Arranger: Ryōta Suemasu *Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu Audio Lyrics Kanji = エンターとデリート繰り返し 敬語すぎない言葉づかい 想った通りのメールになった 手紙にはお返事しなきゃ だけど押せない送信クリック Notピコリン 心のHDに パスワード設定完了 鍵をかけた胸の奥 思い出に保存したの 例のブツは焼却炉 誰の目にも止まらない 傷つけないポーカーフェイス 知らないフリのプラクティス 世界中誰が笑っても 君の勇気を綴った あの手紙はずっと わたしにとってサンシャイン ｢拝啓､大好きな切ちゃん 君の笑顔があるから わたしがわたしでいられるんだよ? だからお願い… わたしを一人にしないでね 切ない辛いことには 今度は一緒に立ち向かおうね 君がいない日常なんて…｣ でも送らないこのメールは Notピコリン 傷つき方もわからない 笑って誤魔化すタイブ グサッときた気持ちって 上手く言えないんだよね? ジーっと見てればわかるんだ この手紙見たと言えば ｢足の小指ゴツン｣よりも 痛さ全開Death time… 確か初めてだったよね? 手紙を出したことって それでも伝えようと 書いた気持ちがわかるよ ｢拝啓､頑張った切ちゃん 手が冷たくなったなら つなぐ場所の最初はわたしなの いつも本当だよ… わたしはねちょっと泣いちゃった ううん違う…枯れるくらいだ 太陽は月を照らすんでしよ? 約束して？涙じゃダメ… 笑わせてねそしてぎゅっと繋いで…｣ ｢拝啓､親愛なる切ちゃん 一緒にいつの日にかね 大人の階段を上る時は それでもずっと 握ったら握り返すこと 忘れない二人でいよう このことを笑って語り合って 未来へと生きてゆこうね｣ 送らないけど想ってるよ …大好き La Ia Ia Ia Ia… |-|Romaji = Entā to derīto kurikaeshi Keigo suginai kotobadzukai Omotta tōri no mēru ni natta Tegami ni hao henji shinakya Dakedo osenai sōshin kurikku Not pikorin Kokoro no hādo disuku ni Pasuwādo settei kanryō Kagi wo kaketa mune no oku Omoide ni sēbu shita no Rei no butsu wa shōkyakuro Dare no me ni mo tomaranai Kizutsukenai pōkāfeisu Shiranai furi no purakutisu Sekaijū dare ga waratte mo Kimi no yūki wo tsudzutta Ano tegami wa zutto Watashi ni totte sanshain "Haikei, daisukina Kiri-chan Kimi no egao ga aru kara Watashi ga watashi de irareru ndayo? Dakara onegai... Watashi wo hitori ni shinaide ne Setsunai tsurai koto ni wa Kondo wa issho ni tachimukaou ne Kimi ga inai nichijō nante..." Demo okuranai kono mēru wa Not pikorin Kizutsuki kata mo wakaranai Waratte gomakasu taibu Gusatto kita kimochi tte Umaku ienai ndayone? Jītto mitereba wakaru nda Kono tegami mita to ieba "Ashi no koyubi gotsun" yori mo Itasa zenkai Death time... Tashika hajimete datta yo ne? Tegami wo dashita koto tte Sore demo tsutaeyou to Kaita kimochi ga wakaru yo "Haikei, ganbatta Kiri-chan Te ga tsumetaku natta nara Tsunagu basho no saisho wa watashi nano Itsumo hontō dayo... Watashi wa ne chotto naichatta Ūn chigau...kareru kurai da Taiyō wa tsuki wo terasu ndesho? Yakusoku shite? Namida ja dame... Warawasete ne soshite gyutto tsunaide..." "Haikei, shin'ai naru Kiri-chan Issho ni itsu no hi ni kane Otona no kaidan wo noboru toki wa Sore demo zutto Nigittara nigiri kaesu koto Wasurenai futari de iyou Kono koto wo waratte katariatte Mirai e to ikite yukou ne" Okuranai kedo omotteru yo ...Daisuki La Ia Ia Ia Ia... |-|English = Enter and deleting repeatedly These words aren't polite enough Answering this letter is Harder through email than I thought I just can't send it Not picoline My heart's hard disk Has determined the perfect password I'll be able to remember it By using my heart as the key to unlock it As usual I'll incinerate my mumbles But that doesn't stop people from staring That won't hurt my poker face As they don't know I practice putting on this look I don't care who's laughing in this world As long as I can spell out your courage This letter will always Be the sunshine for me "To my precious Kiri-chan Can your smile Always be there to light up my world? So please... Don't leave me all by myself It's so painful So when we next see each other Without you, everyday is so..." But I can't send this email Not picoline I don't know how to feel pain I'm that type to wear a deceiving smile When this feeling cuts through painfully How can I say this well? I understand by just staring But speaking of this letter Then "I just banged my little toe" Pain at full throttle must mean Death time... When did I get understand this for the first time? When I send you this letter I hope it conveys These feelings I wrote for you to understand "To my hardworking Kiri-chan If your hands get cold Just let me hold them like we did for the first time This is actually true... I cried for a bit afterwards No that's wrong...I thought I could die happy Doesn't the sun shine down on the moon? Can you keep a promise? No tears allowed... Promise to make me laugh as you hold me tight..." "Dear my lovely Kiri-chan Someday, we'll Climb the stairs to adulthood together Nevertheless, we'll always Be holding hands I won't forget when we Laugh while talking about Where to live in the future" I wonder if I should send this ...I love you La Ia Ia Ia Ia… Category:Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear AXZ Series